residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Correo Electrónico de un Remitente Desconocido (Informe 4)
Añadir Imagen) |Aparece en =Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica |Propósito = Informar |Nombre Original = 差出人不明のメール |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= De: Scarlet Eve xxxx@xxxx.ne.xx Enviado: Jueves 28 de Diciembre de 1998 12:59 AM Para: Golden Sheep Asunto: Encuentro con el T-Veronica Informe 1er Encuentro Durante nuestra misión en la Isla Lock Fort, nos hemos encontrado a un portador que estaba infectado por el virus T-Veronica. Parece que la Poisonous Mushroom ha ocultado el T-Veronica en la isla. Debido al tercer nivel de riesgo biológico causado por nuestra misión de sabotaje nos hemos hecho con el control del 90% del establecimiento y la organización en la isla. Cualquier forma de esfuerzo organizado de resistencia ya ha sido suprimido. Tenga en cuenta que el portador del T-Veronica tenía cierta relación con Alexia, hija de la Familia Ashford. 22:40 Mismo Día - 2do Encuentro Nuestro segundo encuentro estalló en un combate a corta distancia con uno de nuestros agentes y 2 Hunters. Terminaron siendo derribados a los tres minutos. En mi opinión, el potencial del portador del T-Verónica está más allá de la comprensión. Tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un elemento hostil. Para fines defensivos, transforma su piel en una armadura para proteger su cuerpo contra las balas. Se supone que el portador del T-Veronica puede evolucionar para adaptarse a cualquier cambio ambiental. La sangre del portador del T-Veronica parece incendiarse una vez que se airea. Cuando ataca rociando su sangre, es más poderoso que un lanzallamas, la tasa de supervivencia contra de este tipo de arma es muy baja, ya que el portador del T-Veronica persigue a sus víctimas con la inteligencia de un ser humano, Resumen La tasa de supervivencia contra un enemigo de este potencial es extremadamente baja |-|Inglés= From: Scarlet Eve xxxx@xxxx.ne.xx Sent: Thursday, December 28 1998 0:59 AM To: Golden Sheep Subject: Encounter with the T-Veronica Report 1st Encounter During our mission on Rock Fort Island, we have encountered a carrier who was infected by the T-Veronica virus. It seems that the Poisonous Mushroom has hidden the T-Veronica on the island. Due to the third level of biohazard caused by our sabotage mission we have seized control of 90% of the establishment and the organization on the island. Any form of an organized effort of resistance has already been suppressed. Note that the T-Veronica carrier bore a close resemblance to Alexia daughter of Ashford Family. 22:40 Same Day - 2nd Encounter Our second encounter erupted into a close range combat with a unit of our agents and 2 units of Hunters. They ended up to be wiped out within three minutes. In my opinion, the potential of the T-Veronica carrier is beyond comprehension. It has the ability to transform in order to accommodate a hostile element. For defensive purposes it transforms its skin into armor to protect its body against bullets. It is assumed that the T-Veronica carrier can evolve to accommodate any environmental change. The blood of the T-Veronica carrier seems to catch fire once it is aerated. When it attacks by spraying its blood, its more powerful than a flamethrower Survival rate against this type of weapon is very low since the T-Veronica carrier pursues its victims with the intelligence of a human, Summary Survival rate against an enemy of this potential is extremely low |-|Japonés (Original)= エシュロン（ECHELON・フランス語で梯形）が解読、 発見した差出人不明のメール文章は高度に暗号化されていた。 国家安全保障局（NSA）が「アレクシア」で検索させた結果発見されたもの。 ロックフォート島事件の最中に送信されており、災害と関連性は高いと思われる。 From: 紅い瞳 SMTP:xxxx@xxxx.ne.xx Sent: Thursday, december 28, 1998 0:59 AM To: 金色羊 Subject: T-Veronicaと遭遇 報告： ロックフォート島の作戦行動中、T-Veronica感染者と遭遇。 死の傘はT-Veronicaを島内に隠蔽していたもよう。 工作活動による第三レベルバイオハザードにより島内施設、組織の90パーセントを掌握。 組織的抵抗はすでにない。感染者はashford家の娘alexiaに酷似している。 前日22:40地下研究所内で接触、エージェント1小隊、ハンター改２小隊による 近接戦闘を行なうが3分ほどの戦闘で壊滅。 所見であるが外的攻撃要因に対して極度の適応変形能力を持ち、 銃弾に対して即座に外骨格化変態を行なうなどそのポテンシャルは想像を絶する。 さらに環境変化や生命的脅威を与えることよって、 次なる進化適応をおこなうであろうことは容易に想像できる。 感染者の血液は大気に触れると発火する性質を持つよう、 それを利用した血液散布攻撃は、火炎放射機の能力をはるかに超え、 瞬時に火炎地獄のフィールドを形成する。 我が隊帰還の可能性はゼロに近い。何故なら感染者の追撃は、 知的な人間的思考に超絶な攻撃能力を加えた恐るべきものだからだ。 繰り返す。我が隊帰還の可能性は限りなくゼロに近い。 }} Descripción Correo Electrónico de un Remitente Desconocido es un archivo que aparece en Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil: Survivor 2